Trapped
by NightSkies607
Summary: Izuku tries his best to stay positive, even as his life slowly goes downhill. Even when he's denied of the help he desperately wants. Even when he has no will to continue. AU Where Izuku experiences a lot more traumatic events. Warning: Themes of suicide and cursing
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

 _Edit: I noticed that there were some mistakes that I forgot to correct. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this story that I may have overlooked._

 _This is one of my very first fanfictions that I'm writing on this site, so I apologize if the story doesn't meets your standards! Also on some parts, I have no idea how they explained it, for example the part when Izuku is told he is quirkless. I could re-watch the anime, but that would just make me procrastinate even more._ _(By the way sorry for my bad grammar, I'm really bad at phrasing.)_

 _Now onto the story!_

* * *

 _3rd person POV_

"Your son is quirkless."

Once these words have been said, the boy who was sitting only a few feet away, froze. His face was filled with shock and confusion. The boy wanted to ask a simple question of "why" or "how", but he was unable to move. The seconds that passed felt like hours. It almost as if they would be there forever, but the doctor continued.

"Based on the x-rays, we've noticed that Izuku here has an extra joint in his toe. Within the evolution of quirks, it's been noted that people born with quirks generally do not have that extra part." The doctor said in a stern voice. "Before quirks developed, many people had these extra toe joints. It is, however, still possible that your son will obtain a quirk. It is nearly impossible though."

"A-are you certain that he'll almost never receive a quirk?" Questioned the parent that sat to the left of the boy presumed to be Izuku.

"Yes, and even if he does have a quirk, it might be a very subtle one. Developing a quirk after the age of four is also unlikely." The doctor paused for a second before continuing. "There are only a few times that it occured to someone with the issue as your son."

"I see. Is there anything else that we need to know?" Stated the parent sitting to the right of Izuku.

"No, I've told you everything I needed to. You three are free to leave, unless you have anymore questions?" Asked the doctor.

"We'll be taking our l-leave." The parent that sat to the left uttered in a shaky voice.

As the parent said that, Izuku snapped out of his frozen state. His face was still covered in the same shock as before, but with a mix of sadness in it. He didn't comprehend the words the doctor said. All he could even think about was that single word. That one word that would ruin Izuku's entire life.

" _Quirkless_ "

* * *

Izuku sat unmoving in his chair that sat right in front of his computer. A video was playing on the screen, a man stood in front of collapsed buildings with fires all around. The man had a big smile on his face as he yelled something out.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"

Even with the confidence in his voice, Izuku still sat staring at the screen, tears falling down his face. The video stopped, and restarted from the beginning for what seems to be the hundredth time. Two people looked into his room, concerned by the loud sobs that came from Izuku's room.

"M-mom, dad, can I still become a h-hero?" Izuku asked his parents.

Izuku's mother ran towards her son, embracing Izuku in a tight hug. His dad, however, stood at the entrance of the door.

"I'm sorry Izuku! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"

She began to sob along with Izuku, mumbling "I'm sorry" over, and over again. This continued on for few minutes. That is, until Izuku fell asleep in his mother's arms She didn't even notice, and kept crying. She didn't stop holding Izuku in her arms until Izuku's dad interrupted.

"Inko, I think he fell asleep."

Izuku's mom, who's name appeared to Inko, looked over at her son. He appeared to have tired himself out in her arms, his face seeming to be peaceful.

"O-oh, I didn't even realize." She muttered, trying to stop her crying. She picked Izuku up and placed him gently in his All Might themed bed.

"Hey..Inko, you know that this isn't your fault. You shouldn't have to apologize to anyone."

"I..I know that Hisashi, but it isn't that." She said in a grim voice. "I'm just.. worried about how the other kids at his school will react. I won't be able to protect him there."

The man, Hisashi, looked at Inko directly in the eye. "Have more faith in his friends. They won't abandon him just because he's quirkless. Even if they did, he still has Katsuki to be there with him!"

A small smile grew on Inko's face."Yeah, I… guess you're right. They're only children, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

The conversation ended at that, both adults leaving to go sleep. Despite the conversation bringing hope to both parents, that was the exact opposite thing that would occur the next day.

* * *

"Oi! Deku!" A voice yelled out in a very aggressive tone.

"O-o-oh. Hey K-k-kacchan" Izuku, or Deku as the boy called him, stuttered as he tried to respond in a calm voice.

"So, what's your quirk?" Said the young boy who Izuku had called Kacchan "My parents said you went to the doctors to try and discover your quirk. I doubt it's as good as _mine_ though." To emphasize his point, both his hands created an explosion that was quite powerful for someone his age.

"W-well you see K-kacchan, my doctor said that I have an extra joint in my toe. H-he said that many people t-that aren't born with that part have a q-quirk. People b-born with that p-part-" Izuku didn't finish his sentence before he was cut off.

"Get to the goddamn point Deku, we don't have all day. And stop calling me that stupid nickname. It's Katsuki, dumbass." Katsuki remarked

"S-sorry Kacc- Katsuki." Izuku stuttered.

"Whatever, just answer the fucking question."

"People born with that p-part are q-q-q-quirkless." Izuku barely managed to get that word out.

"So you really are a Deku aren't you? You should just give up that dream of yours. No one needs a quirkless brat like you getting in their way." Katsuki declared as he starting walking away, his voice surprisingly wasn't sure what to say. But for some reason, his body moved on his own and grabbed the other boy's arm.

"W-wait! Kacch-"

He was interrupted by explosions, causing his hand to become burned.

"Don't touch me!" Katsuki screamed, back to his aggressive voice. "I don't need quirkless scum like you being around me!"

Izuku held onto his hand in pain. For a four, almost five year old, Katsuki was very violent and powerful. Katsuki began to walk off yet again, leaving Izuku to start his cruel fate.

* * *

Authors Note:

 _Yeah, I know what you're thinking. This is REALLY short. It's is barely making it to 1,000 words. In my defense, I started this 4 days ago, and if I were to wait another day to conclude this chapter, I would never get this done. I'm better writing things when I know that other people are reading and waiting for the next chapter. But I mean, It's not like many people are going to read this. I'm a terrible writer, so if you somehow enjoy this, you have bad taste. Not saying this to offend anyone, but my writing style is just terrible. Anyways, try not to expect to much from me, but I'll try to get a second chapter in before the end of this month. If you find anything wrong with this, please tell me. Even If you just put, "This story is so bad." I'll take it. It still helps me fix up my writing! When I upload this chapter I'm going to regret it so bad. I'm probably going to rewrite this once I get to the 5th chapter. Not a lot happened so it just feels bland._

 _If you read up to this point, good for you_!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Here's another chapter of Trapped! Thank you guys for reading the previous chapter! The last chapter was pretty short, so I tried to make this a bit longer(even if it's only longer by a couple hundred words). I did my best to get this in before April, so here it is!(It's still March so this still counts). I decided that I would attempt to have an upload schedule, but it won't be very accurate. I'm going for at least 2 chapters a month, maybe 3. There won't be any exact dates, the chapters are just randomly scattered throughout the month.

* * *

Izuku's POV

After the whole fiasco with Kacchan, I tried my best to treat the burn he gave me. It wasn't unusual for Kacchan to use his quirk. He always goes on about how "amazing" and "powerful" his quirk was. It isn't like he's lying, but his quirk only fueled his ego. He's always used his quirk close to me, but that was only to scare me. Today, however, was the day he found out I was quirkless.

Kacchan always looked at everyone as below him, and everyone just agreed and let Kacchan do whatever he wants. After all, he's the "prodigy that can do no wrongs". Even if he starts hurting me though, it's not like the teachers won't notice. Right?

When I finally got to the classroom, I started to just tune everything out. It's not like they're going to actually try and teach small four and five year . Not everyone has the same attention span as Kacchan or myself. I stick to myself often, which created my hobby of observing other, so I didn't miss the way everyone stared at me. It seems that Kacchan already told people, and the way my friends looked at me confirmed my suspicions. Their faces had a look of betrayal on their face, though it was probably something else. Whatever expression they had on their face though, did they really need to make this more difficult for both of us? We're kids for crying out loud.

But that's the thing. They're kids. They shouldn't be able to do too much harm to me. Even if all of them manifested their quirks, they can't control it. So I shouldn't have to worry too much. They should have gotten the idea that hurting people for bad reasons makes them somewhat evil. The majority of them even want to become heroes.

Mom was taking a while to pick me up, so I decided to go out to the playground and wait for her there. Upon walking outside, there seemed to be multiple kids beating up someone from my class. I didn't want to get hurt either, so I stayed out of it. I only held that thought for a couple seconds before I heard a scream. I don't know what happened, but my body just moved on it's own. My mind screamed for me to stop, to just walk away, pretend nothing was happening. But something in me just didn't listen. I ran up to the group of kids and used my body as a shield between the victim and the culprits.

"Stop it!" I scream, trying my best so I don't start to stutter. My attempt proved futile once I saw who was in the group. It was Kacchan, and my friends. Or at least, the people I considered friends. "H-he didn't d-do anything wrong, so you shouldn't h-hurt him."

Friend A(I know, so creative) was the first to react. "He's the one that bumped into us. Even so, what are you going to do about it? Use your quirk?" He said in a snarky voice.

Friend A had a huge grin on his face as he showed off his quirk. He manifested a very interesting quirk, and was able to change the shape and size of his quirk. Despite his great quirk, the user seemed to disregard the potential of it. (I'm basing this description on when they first showed up in the anime)

The second person in the group, Friend B, decided that he should say something as well. "Yeah, don't act so tough! We all know you don't even have one."

Friend B had red wings that came out from his back. They resembled a devil's wing, and when you're in the same situation I'm in, it isn't that big of a surprise. He hovered over me to seem more intimidating, which worked when I felt my body slowly shaking.

I tried again to speak up. "H-hurting people is wrong. I-if you don't stop, I'll report y-you guys. Using q-quirks on other people is illegal." I tried my best to have a confident voice, but inevitably failed.

Kacchan spoke up, finally choosing to join the conversation. "Who would listen to useless Deku? Go ahead, report us. They won't believe you with no witness," He gestured to the space behind me, supposedly where the victim should be.

But no one was there.

I stood there, betrayal one of the main things on my mind. I helped them. So why did they leave? Before I could get a clear, logical, answer to that, I felt something approach me. I spin my head around, only to be met with an explosion, along with the word "DIE" screamed into my ear.

My eyes were shut as laughter filled my ears as I desperately tried to find something to stop the pain. Before I was even able open my eyes, I felt I hard blow to my leg, which resulted in me falling down.

I felt a kick to my face, and I could already tell bruises were going to form. I felt so much pain that I didn't even know if I was going to live.

"Giving up already? If you can't even handle that, you'll never become a hero. You will always be the damsel in distress. No one important. Just useless, quirkless, Deku." I didn't need to see his face to know that was Kacchan.

I barely opened my eyes before something hit me again, knocking me unconscious

* * *

When I woke up, I was greeted by a white ceiling. It seemed as someone was in the room, and had spoke once my eyes had been fully opened.

"Ah, you're awake. A couple of your friends told us a group of older kids injured you, so they brought you here. We reported it to the police, and they're looking into it right now." Based on the surroundings, I would assume that I'm at the school's nurses office, and I am speaking to the nurse. "You're quite lucky they found you. You had some injuries that would have been serious if they weren't treated."

Seeing as the information Kacchan gave them was obviously false, I tried to correct them. "T-there wasn't a group of older kids that hurt me. It was K-kacchan and the others. They used their q-quirks."

The nurse seemed to find that funny, and started gently laughing. "Don't worry, Midoriya-kun. You don't have to lie. Your friends informed us that the group of students threatened you to keep quiet. We'll make sure they're found and punished."

"B-but it's the truth. T-they were hurting someone else before m-me." I tried my best to keep a clear voice.

Even when she was given something far from the truth, she still tried to convince me otherwise. "You must have hit your head too hard. There wasn't any other students around other than your friends and the culprits. You must have just imagined it." She spoke in a stern voice. " Anyways, your mother is waiting outside. You weren't out for long, but it was long enough to worry her."

"O-okay."

I slowly stand up from the bed, and start walking towards the exit. It was tempting to argue further, but that would mean mom would worry more since I was taking longer. Thinking more about the incident just made me question if it even happened. But at the same time, it felt so real to not be just my imagination.

I saw mom waiting outside, and once we made eye contact, she gave me a tight embrace.

"Izuku! I'm so glad your okay. When you weren't where you usually were, I got so worried! Stay away from people you don't know, okay?" Mom said in a frantic voice.

"I w-will! I won't do anything to make you worry." My voice gradually became quiet as I spoke. I didn't want mom to know really happened if it would just make her worry more. I remember being told by someone that those feelings are bad for health. If I don't say anything about it, she won't feel anything about it.

So I'll just pretend nothing happened.

* * *

A/N Okay, so this was supposed to be a lot longer than it is. I would say some other excuse about this, but I mainly just procrastinated. I also read a lot of fanfiction within the last few weeks. Also I don't know why I made Izuku sound smarter than a your average 4 year old. I forgot he was only around 4 years old for the first half of this and I didn't wanna rewrite this, soooo yeah. I can't exactly promise when the next update will be, but try to expect one for next month. If you have anything to say about this chapter, please review! If you've read this far, I applaud you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey wow look I'm not dead. Just a very lazy person here. It's been about 5 months since the last chapter. I'm _really_ sorry about this wait, so I tried to make this a bit longer that it usually is. I apologize if you don't particularly enjoy timeskips, but im doing this for the sake of progressing plot. I'm planning to focus more on the impact the events have on Izuku, and in the future when I end up hating the way this story was written, I'll rewrite it so there's at least one chapter dedicated to the stupid crap I've made these children pull.

* * *

3rd person POV

Izuku spent many nights staying up, staring into the ceiling, and sorting his thoughts. This night was just like the others.

Ever since his quirkless status was spread, nothing has been going right for Izuku. Sure, there would be those few days where no one bothers him as much, only lightly teasing him behind his back, but that happens very rarely. It wasn't enough for it to regularly occur. While his easiest days consistented of light teasing, his hardest left him with reddish-purple discoloration on his skin. While he struggled due to that situation a few times, it was mainly his fault that it happened. Izuku had still tried his best to protect others from harm, only for his efforts to be mocked and laughed at by his peers.

That was another thing. His classmates. Izuku's classmates didn't prove to be to much of a problem within the first few weeks of his reveal. But as days rolled by, he began to notice as his pencils began to disappear. He'd see the exact pencil he lost in the hands of someone else. They didn't just stop at pencils, though. After pencils they began to take erasers too. Thats when Izuku thought it started to get a bit too far. Erasers weren't exactly cheap. He never had enough proof, and it didnt help that his teachers sided with his classmates. After a couple times of attempting to stop the thievery with no result, he stopped trying. Apparently telling their teacher only fueled their antics. He often found his shoes stuffed into the bottom of some trashcan out of his reach. Almost all of his pencils were missing, and his erasers all disappeared. While it didn't affect himself, his parents still had to replace his things, and that meant more stress on the Midoriya househole.

Izuku's dad was often out of town on business, usually coming back when Izuku was at school. They both didn't have many bonding moments, causing them to be mere strangers to each other. The only connection they had was Hisashi's job to provide for Izuku and his mother. Inko, on the other hand, shared a completely different relationship with Izuku. She had acted as both a mother, as well as his friend. Izuku would spend most of his free time talking(ranting)to his mom about different types of heros and villains' weaknesses and strength. Inko wanted to give her child the happiness that he deserved, but she never knew how.

Izuku always lied to his parents about his injuries. Easy lies that weren't difficult to cover up. Whenever his mom would question him, he'd give her a big smile, "I'm okay mom!" His smile never dropping. "I just fell down some stairs."

She never questioned him further, afraid that she'd lose the trust her son gave her. She knew that's not how it happened, but she waited for Izuku to come to her by his own will.

Izuku hasn't been able to sit still ever since the harassment started. He became more jumpy to the slightest touch to a point where Izuku almost smacked a kid that accidentally ran into him. Endless thoughts about being quirkless clouded his thoughts, leaving him unable to concentrate on even the simplest of tasks.

The teachers weren't any better. He knew that they saw what was going on, but they never said anything relating to it. Whenever some kid makes a joke about his quirkless status, he'd see his teacher trying to hold in a small laugh. Other times, someone in his class would "accidentally" use their quirk on him, causing a lot of pain on Izuku's behalf. The only thing his teacher did was tell the class to settle down, not even sparing Izuku a glance.

It's been around five years (woa thats a lot) since he was proved to be quirkless, five years of no one to rely on. That's something Izuku seems to ponder on a lot. No one hung around him in fear that they'd be a target for bullying. The thought saddened Izuku, and is one of the main reasons he silently cries into his pillow at night, leaving his pillow to be soaked with tears.

This thought goes through Izuku's mind once again, but he finds himself crying a lot more than any other night.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, blinking due to the light that invaded his room. His body slowly rose up from bed, being greeted by his collection of All Might merch. Looking to his right, his All Might themed clock showed to be a bit past 8:10. Izuku's eyes widen as he realizes that he only has twenty minutes to get ready, and head to school. The walk to school alone is usually around ten minutes from the pace that he usually goes.

Izuku rushes out of bed, quickly washing his face and getting ready. Time seemed to tick by faster than usual, the clock suddenly changing from 8:12 to 8:21 in the span of 5 minutes. Quickly grabbing his bag and shoes, Izuku rushes out of his home while yelling, "I'm going!"

He began to sprint in the direction of the school, fearing he'd be late. By the time he arrived, the students that usually arrived late were rushing into the building. Izuku, out of breath, began to slowly run to his classroom, quickly changing his shoes on his way inside. He wasn't late, but he was very close to it. Only a couple minutes until class started. He sat down in his desk, pulling out a pencil and All Might themed eraser. He usually didnt bring stuff like that to school, but he was careful to keep it in areas his classmates wouldn't be able to find it. His mom said not to lose it, after all. That never seems to keep them from taking it, though.

Seemingly out of nowhere, one of his classmates jumped up from behind him, grabbing the eraser off of his desk. "Hey," the theif said, "I forgot my eraser at home, do you mind if I borrow yours?"

Izuku wanted to tell the theif no, to tell him to ask someone else, but for some odd reason, he couldn't get his voice to say it. Instead, he gave the theif a shaky nod. The theif said a quick, "Thanks!" before running off to his seat. He never saw that eraser again. He didn't want to say yes, but his mind seemed to force him to accept it. Class continued as usual, seeming slower than usual, until it was over for lunch.

Once they were dismissed, he quickly packed up his stuff, eager to eat the food his mom made for him; only to be interrupted by Bakugou Katsuki, the main factor of Izuku's stuggles. "Hey Deku," Bakugou said, his voice filled with aggression. "Have you given up that useless dream yet?"

Izuku remained silent. Answering Bakugou with lies would lead to explosions in his face, along with shouts that he's a 'Useless piece of shit that can't even tell the fucking truth'.Telling him the truth would also end up with the same outcome, as well as continued insults and attempts to crush his dreams. Saying nothing lead to frustration on Bakugou's part, a quick explosion in front of Izuku, and kicking his desk before walking off yelling 'Useless Deku' and other various phrases. That was the best option he had.

As Izuku said nothing, Bakugou quickly grew angered. "Answer me you piece of shit!"

The classroom was silent as the torment continued. Izuku could feel their stares burning into his face. He wanted to run away, to hide in a corner never to be seen again. Instead, he stared into the eyes of his tormentor, pleading to leave him be.

His decision seemed to be a mistake, Bakugou seeming more pissed off at Izuku than usual. Bakugou grabbed Izuku's bag and walked over to the window. They were on the second floor, so they were a bit high off the ground. He opened one of the unlocked windows, and threw Izuku's belongings out the window, using his quirk on the objects as they fell.

Bakugou walked back towards Izuku, sending him a small glare. "That's what happens when you cant listen, useless Deku." He kicked Izuku's leg hard enough to leave a bruise.

Izuku felt tears start to build up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, they'd only be tempting Bakugou to torment him more. Izuku got up from his desk and began to leave the classroom, heading outide to retrieve his stuff. Once he shut the door, the tears he'd held back began to pour down his face. He didn't know why. Why was he crying over something that could be fixed? Something that wasn't worth crying over? Tears were a very curious thing to Izuku. They never made sense, and he never knew why his eyes wouldn't stop no matter what he did.

He really was just a useless Deku

* * *

A/N So, that escalated quickly. Looking back at this, everything feels so rushed, and one topic jumps to another very quickly. Bakugou, in my opinion, was a pretty fucked up kid. Don't get me wrong though, I absolutely love his character. It's just that the first few episodes made me want to punch Bakugou in the face. If you read the manga, you should know of the _amazing_ character development that Bakugou has. Bakugou, being endlessly praised no matter what, wouldn't understand that his actions have consequences, seeing as he never got the chance to experience or witness these consequences. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you probably shouldn't keep your hopes up for an actual schedule. If you have read this far you have impressed me. wow


End file.
